The after effect
by anime18lovergirl
Summary: Kim is on her way to the Parrs residents to deliver a mail that has been mixed with hers.But something else in the universe seems to have some other things planed for her as she soon meets Syndrome aka Buddy Pines. A love story with a hint of new adventure,hate,revenge and of course the tangled but worth while path of finding love.
1. Chapter 1

The air around the neighborhood was filled with ash and smoke from the explosion. Rubble lay all around the floor and buildings half blown off the yard. Kim adjusted her glasses on her nose as she watched another puff of smoke come towards her. What in the hell happened? She had just left from her house that was just a block away when this happened. Almost half of this block was gone. This was really bizarre...

She started walking towards one of the ruined houses. Smoke was coming out of one of the broken windows. Luckily this wasn't her house. She actually felt sorry for the owners. The reason she was here was to deliver a letter for the Parrs that had gotten mixed up with hers. A piece of rubble fell by her side making her jump with a squeak coming out of her mouth. "H-Hello? "She called out as she adjusted her glasses once again glancing at the ruined house closely. Her hands trembling abit as another piece of the rubble fell at her feet.

Actually the whole side of this house was going to fall right on her! She jumped to the side right in time as the house fell to the ground. Kim stood up from the ground fast as now she was engulfed with smoke. She brought a hand up to her mouth covering it from inhaling it. She should probably get out of here now. The letter could wait.

Kim brought her arm forward to make path out of this smoke bowel. She inched rather slowly bumping into other objects and or pieces of houses. That is in tell her palm touched something solid. She blinked abit trying to get a better look at this solid thing in front of herself. bringing both hands to touch the smooth object. It felt like a wall or maybe-

Something grabbed her ankle tightly pulling her down to the ground. Kim screamed loudly out only to have a gloved hand cover her mouth. "SsSSsh-"Came a weak voice. The smoke around her and the stranger was abit too strong because she couldn't see him only his shadow he made on these smoke clouds. She clawed at the gloved hand feeling it tighten abit more with each motive she made. Why did she have to be so nice? Why couldn't she have just thrown the letter away like every other person?

"You-Your going to -_cough-_ help m-ee."The stranger ordered with a raspy voice. His hand was shaking now Kim saw an opening. She pushed with all her strength to get this mad man off of her. He fell off of her and coughed again. She turned her body so she was on her knees now and started to crawl away fast. "NO Yoo-u Don't! "He yelled. She felt a tug at her ankles as she pulled back to this man behind her.

"Help!"She yelled out clawing at the ground around trying to get or hang onto something. She felt the gloved hands grab onto her shorts pulling her more to him. This is where she yelled at the top of her lungs. Well tried to yell at the top of her lungs. But the stranger brought his gloved hand down onto her mouth fast before she could yell. Kim gazed up at the man with tear filled eyes as he climbed over her body. She watched as he neared her face with his own.

He looked so dirty and mad even. His eye kept on tching as he looked at her. And was his hair on fire or was it just like that. Bright red fire looking hair. He also had a deep gash on his forehead that kept bleeding out nearly painting his whole face. Plus his clothes was a thing to say about it looked to be a super hero outfit. Kim watched as he brought a hand up to his side. "Your going to get me out of it."He stated out of breath. Kim nodded fast. The man gave a shake to her head. She yelped in pain. "if you try anything I swear I'll-_cough,cough-_Stupid damn Mr. Incredible. "He half muttered to himself. Kim went wide eyed_ "Mr. Incredible?" _She thought.

He removed his gloved hand slowly. "Your going to get your car and both of us will leave." Before Kim could respond A shout made the two jump. "Kim!" She tried looking to the voice. But the red head shook his head. Was that Mrs. Parr calling her? The forgotten letter lay in her hand crumpled up. "Don't say a word. "he hissed out as he looked around fast. Kim tried sitting up but that earned her a rough shove from above. the smoke around them was starting to go away.

She watched the man stand up slowly a hand gripping his side.

"Kim?! Hmm I swear I thought I heard her voice."Mrs. Parrs said.

He reached down grabbing Kim's arm pulling her roughly up next to him. Then he dragged her abit. "Where's the car? "He asked. Kim tried to adjust her glasses but he wouldn't let her. "Where is the damn car."He whispered angrily to her as they walked. She brought her hand into her shorts pocket pulling the keys out. "Its over there.J-Just around the side here. i- Please let me go-owI"He grabbed the keys from her grasp roughly.

"Shut-up."He hissed out giving her arm a jerk. She winced as she was being pulled by this mad man. They nearly made it to the car when something fast dashed right past them. Making this man before her jump to the nearest wall pulling Kim besides him. They both stood there next to the wall as the red head looked around fast his glove hand holding tightly to her hand . She wanted to tell him to ease up but she didn't want to be jerked again.

The red head looked one more time around then made a run for the next house for cover. By the way he was looking he seemed to be exhausted and looked like he would knock out any time now. She bite her lip wondering if she could just yank her wrist free and try to run again. Because now he looked too exhausted to go chasing her. The red head looked to her fast his blue eyes narrowed.

_"Oh no can he read minds?"_

"These people how do you know them?"He asked. She looked to the left fast and saw a figure masked by smoke, , but she was too far away for her to call for help. And like hell she was going to tell this guy about how she babysits for their baby and how she knows about their power's. So she kinda told a lie. "I talk to them here and there. And i...would -you- please um let me g-"He turned from her standing tall. His back to her with his hand still wrapped around her thin wrist.

"If i do then you'll just go running to them."He stated turning to her fast his face inches from hers now. She tried scouting back but his grip was rather tight. He chuckled lowly shacking his head. Then with that he turned walking fast ,while limping, towards the car that was coming closer and closer. He pushed her to the door of the fumbling with the keys he clicked a button it unlocked.

"Get in."he ordered pushing her to the back seat door. Kim nodded opening the car and jumping in. She couldn't do this was really scared now as the red head opened the front door and slide onto the seat. He then turned on the car and put the car into drive.

Kim watched as he struggled keeping his hands on the wheel. They were shaking really badly. She fixed her glasses on her nose right. She actually felt sorry for him. "I can't just give up now."He whimpered out. He leaned his forehead onto the wheel. "I just cann't lose to that super!"He groweled out. Kim watched as the red flamed hair man start to fall to the side.

"Um..Sir are you okay?"She asked slowly touching his shoulder softly. He tried shrugging her away but instead fell forward onto the wheel.

"Ahh sir!"She yelled nearly jumping over the seat to get to him. His huge head was pressing on the wheel's button for beeping. She opened the back door jumping out and opened the front door pulling him out of the car. He groaned out as she layed him on the floor. She looked around quickly. "Don't."Came a weak voice below her. The red head opened one of his blue eyes then he just fainted.

"I heard it over here mom!"Yelled a young girl. Kim jumped up to her feet pulling him to the back seat. Why was she helping him? She opened the back and laid him in pulling a blanket and some bags over his body. Dear god why was she helping this crazy guy?

" ?! Are you alright!"

Kim turned to the voice closeing the door quickly. It was a girl with a red and black skin tight suit. She ran to her fast. Kim raised a brow as the girl grabbed her hand."Umm-i who are you?"She asked. The girl raised abrow. "I'm - oh - Thats right."She let go of her hands and grabbed the black mask that was on her face. Kim watched as the mask came off. It was voilet! Kim grabbed the little girls shoulder. "Where are your parents?!"She asked. The girl pointed behind herself.

"They should be coming. What are you doing here and what was that screaming for?"She asked. Kim shook her head. "I need your par-"

_"Don't."_

Kim looked to the back seat of the car. Maybe she shouldnt say anything. She let go of Voilets shoulders. She dug into her pockets bringing out the crumpled letter. "Here i came here to deliver this. It got mixed with my mail for some reason."She said fast. Voilet took it from Kim's hands."Okay."She said raising a brow.

Kim nodded then opened her car sliding in. She waved bye then drove away from the Parrs girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim couldn't help but look at the mirror for the back. She couldn't tell what was happening back there as she drove towards her house. She couldn't see if he was okay or if he had woken up. Why had she chosen to do this?Why was she a nice woman!Kim sighed closing her eyes abit. The car jerked to the right making her snap her eyes open. She jerked her arms to the opposite way going back on the ride. Horns of cars beeped at her. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she drive on.

Oh gosh! Did she have her head screwed backwards or something! Kim swallowed abit before directing a quick look back to the stranger then back to the street in front of her as she continued driving down the street. Slowing at a stop sign she flicked on her light to turn with that she turned her wheel abit to go into that street.A shuffling of fabric could be heard in the silent small car.

Kim felt a hand press itself onto her shoulder. A small grunt behind her made her squeak and jerk the wheel to the left sending the man behind her to the window. "Heyy!OOFF."A big smack echoed in the car as she slammed on her brakes earning honks again. She turned around fast to see the man laying on her seats grabbing at his face. She couldn't say anything but stared at him. He looked to her fast a deep frown graced his face as his gloved fingers slide down his face."OW OW OW What are you crazy?!"He asked thrusting his hands up.

Kim only shock her head no to him. The man touched near his nose and winced. What should she say? She tried opening her mouth to ask one of her many questions but only got out a simple word."Sorry."He blinked his icy blue eyes at her. Had she said something wrong? He all of sudden started to glare at her then looked from her to the left and right fast. "Where are we going? "He asked looking back to her. Kim blinked abit fixing her glasses. "I-We are going to my house or if you want to go to the E.R -" She was silenced with him shaking his head No fast.

"Just hurry it up to your house we need to get off the streets. "He said as he looked around. Kim wanted to ask why he wanted her to hurry but instead again fixed her glasses and turned around to start driving down the street. Her house was just abit the car was again in silence as she drove her hands ever so slightly tighten. She wanted to know his name but was afraid to ask. So she was going to try right now! !

Her mouth was open abit but nothing came darnit!Why couldn't she just ask a simple shut her mouth and again tried again."Wha-Whats your ..er You're name?"She finally got out. She did a simple nod of being proud of what was said. She waited for just a second. Had she again done something wrong to this man she dared to take look in the mirror and saw him hunched over in his hands a simple thin fabric...was that a mas-"Buddy Pine."

She watched him drop the mask to the floor."My name is Kim Jones."She said. She waited for something else to be said on his part but looked again ,as she turned into her drive way,he was laying on her seats knocked out. Thank goodness she was at home already.

She turned off the car and jumped out of the car and ran to the back to get Buddy opened the door and grabbed his arm pulling him but this guy was really heavy. So she pulled harder but then his gloved hand ripped sending him back into the car. She looked down at her hands at the ripped glove she had. OOps...Echoed in her mind.

Then with new found strength she hauled him out and begin to drag him towards her house. "Good afternoon Kim. "Came a voice behind her. She looked to see her old very old neighbor . She was a small thing only standing to Kim's shoulder. She had thick grey hair that was always braided .Her forest green eyes looked to Buddy then to Kim's own hazel eyes. She then winked at her before turning."KA KA KA Go on now Kim i see you have brought home a man this time KA KA."Came the old little woman. Kim felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment in being told that. The older woman always seemed to tease her about things. "Wait its not what it looks like i-"A groan from besides her shut her up as she almost forgot why she had this guy here. She turned from the older woman and walked to her door. Placing Buddy a little closer in her arms she brought out her keys and unlocked her door.

Stepping into her house she walked straight to the rooms opening one she placed Buddy on the bed. Then making sure he was really knocked out she placed her hand over his nose. A sudden light from her hand started to glow with a yellow as she moved her hand closer to his nose. She hoped he would heal faster this way then the regular way. A sound of the nose crunching back together and a tiny line of blood come out of it. She removed her hand and angled his head a little to the left to see if the nose was back to normal.

_"Just abit puff looking but nothing else!" _She thought happily before moving her hand upwards towards the huge cut on top of his brow. She adjusted her glasses on her noses with her hand before laying her hand on top of his cut. Once again her hand glowed yellow. She smiled abit in seeing Buddy's face relax. She could still remember when she first discovered her powers but right now wasn't the time. She removed her hand examining the cut. A scar would be left there sadly.

Now she was sure that Violet would have told her mom about how Kim just up and left so fast?What was her excuse if they came asking why:Oh i had to get going before saying bye because there's someone bleeding in the backseat of my car.

Kim looked over to the man laying in the had she saved him? Like wasn't he like threatening her and stuff? She brought a hand to her grace she was stupid but if she had left him she would have felt ba-

Wait why had he been there in the first place...

...

So i hoped you like how my story here so far is.I'v been dying to write an Oc and Syndrome story for so long because there's not really lot.I just hope she's not like a Mary-sue or anything because i really wouldn't like that i'm just trying to stay true to an Oc and of course try to stay in character for syndrome aka buddy.

i stop here and hope you can give me some feed back on how i'm doing!And i'll have the next chapter up as soon as i finish it since i'm already writing it out then gonna type it! :).


	3. Chapter 3

Why had he been there? Kim thought to herself as she walked to the other side of the room. It seemed he still hadn't stirred from his deep sleep. His eyes were still closed and his face didn't seem to have any emotion but calmness. Actually now that she got to take a look at him he seemed kind a…Well cute. Kim blushed right then and there. Why was she thinking like that about this poor injured guy? She should also be mad and fearful of him but she couldn't be. Her inner soul would yell at her or make her sick to death if she just dragged him out of this room and kicked him to the curve.

Kim sighed bringing her fingers to the middle of her glasses pushing them up. She really was too nice for her own good. She sat on the chair next to the bed. She couldn't help but steal another glance at him. His face was kind a big with that chin of his but it was those tiny freckles. It was those little things that made him seem so cute. She reached over to pull a loose red hair from his face.

She wondered, as she placed the hair back up to its normal place up in his hair, how his red hair stood tall and proud. Kim brushed away some dirt from cheeks and then from his chin. He let out a sigh scaring her a bit. She took her fingers away, from this mad man she had found, to her lap where she clenched her skirt. What should she do now? Wait tell he awakes? A sudden groan took her away from her thoughts. She looked to Buddy to see his blue eyes trained on her.

She could feel her cheeks heat up making her look away from him. "I kind of helped you get better." Was the only thing she could muster up to say to him. She had to dare herself to take a look back at him. He was still looking at her. There was only silence after the sudden outburst. God there she goes again opening her mouth. He didn't seem to say anything but instead he forced himself up to a sitting position. "Hey you shouldn't be moving around like that! "She yelled as she started standing up quick to try to aid him. "I don't need you nagging lady. My head feels like it's been stomped on and with you yelling makes it worse. "He responded back to her. Kim agreed at Buddys response as she sat back down in the chair. She was yelling up a storm here.

With that he started to poke and touch areas that he thought deemed to be the hurt areas. When he reached his nose he hesitated a bit before bringing a chubby finger to the tip of it. "I fixed that for you." She told him fast. Buddy looked to her with a glare before bringing his hand away from his nose. "Why did you save me for uh? Are you going to flout at me or something. Cause you have another thing coming lady." He said with a clenched jaw. "What I no Mr. Pine sir I just couldn't leave you there." She said fast bring her hands up in surrender.

"I just felt that you needed my help. "She said in a hushed voice. She watched as he unclenched that jaw of his and seemed more relaxed. "Yeah well you better not even try to rat me to those supers." He hissed out pointing at her with his only gloved hand. She watched as his face flashed emotion after emotion. Just like a movie. But what …..No why did the word "Super" make him so mad? She brought a curved finger to the edge of the bottom of her lip. "A super?" She asked. He raised a brow." What don't know what a super is girly?" He asked. She nodded her cheeks blushing again but this time at being called that. Buddy's face darkened in angry. "A super is a person who has these "Powers", He threw up his hands doing air quotations," that are used for the good of mankind. But what no one knows is that they are selfish and mean. They are-"Kim watched as he rumbled on and on about the supers being negative things. She watched as he went tomatoe red faced with angry. But soon that changed as his face slipped into one of a cold smile.

Kim couldn't believe the things he was saying with that smile. Well actually a smirk on his face. It was hurting her emotionally. She looked away from him. "And that is what a super is." He said with a huff. She just couldn't believe this man before her thought so ill of super heroes or anyone born with powers that were "Super". That made it seem as if she was one of those horrible things or words he called the other supers. She glanced down at her hands that were settled in her lap. "Well I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion." She said trying to ease away from this conversation.

Buddy shook his head like a wet dog. "No No No No No All supers are a great let down. They will always be-""What about you? Your dressed just like a Super hero yourself!" She had enough of his bad mouthing of super heroes. She didn't care one bit that she had hardly known this guy for like 5 mins but already she could see how crazy he was. Kim looked up at him to see him looking towards the front to the wall. A dark aura seemed to have emerged from the argument she had just laid out on the table.

"Your right about that" He muttered. Kim blinked in confusion as she watched the red head lay back down. He grabbed the covers bring them over his shoulders. Kim felt her stomach turn a bit in disgust over herself. She didn't like putting people down like this. She should have just let him be or let him keep talking trash about her and her family?! Kim bite her bottom lip as she thought about what to do. She looked from him to the corner of the room trying to think of an idea but none came. Slowly getting up she reached out to him, towards his shoulder, to maybe say sorry?

She paused an inch away from him. "Um if you need anything just call for me, Buddy." She said gently as to not sound mean or anything. Nothing was said on his part so she guessed that was the cue to go. She didn't really grab his shoulder like she wanted to but lightly did a quick pat on it. Then left out of there towards her living room, which was down the hall,to get some needed space. It felt so small in that room with that man but to say the least she didn't really regret it. Why? Maybe because she had saved him with her own powers and wanted to so badly shove it in his face but couldn't. Well wouldn't…

**Her powers**

She loved hearing herself say or think about that. Her hands started to feel warm and tingly. Her hands were glowing the brightest of yellow as she released her powers gleefully. She could still remember the first time her powers had popped up into her life. She was a "Late bloomer" in her mother's words.

_She was just around the age of 14 when she figured out that she had powers. It was one of the oddest ways to…. She had hit the curb with her bike flying forward into the sky it seemed. She had missed the stop sign pole thank goodness but it was rather the tiny pain collecting at her thumb that had more worried. She remembered her bike nearly engulfing her whole left side and the pain of her thumb increasing as she moved the bike off. Sitting up she checked all her body before looking at her hands right then left. The left hand got her screaming as she saw that the thumb had nearly been torn off. Blood was streaming down her hand like water. She stood up fast feeling oddly dizzy before making a run back towards her house which she soon released was really far away. So instead she ran to a store nearby. Her left hand and right hand started to get this warm and tingly feeling. She stopped short of opening the door to look at her hands to see if her left one was okay. A yellow glow welcomed her wondering eyes. All of her hand was yellow like a tiny light bulb was between her fingers. She removed her right hand then her left hand she brought towards her face to examine closely. It was healing back to normal?! She started to feel the pain go away fast and watched as new skin started to appear._

Kim new her powers weren't great. They weren't meant for battle or actually doing something. She was like a sidekick of some kind. Or she hoped she was at least at that level. She had been trying to prefect her powers but with the whole no super heroes allowed. It was really hard to do anything. So instead she suck it up and dealt with the cards that life had given her. But if she was mistaken why had her lifes cards dealt her a crazy jack? A crazy jack with red flaming hair!?

So I hoped you all liked this chapter!And I hope you like the powers I give to our little . And the romance I'm sure its just around the corner of this here story because I want to build the romance! So please leave a review and fav! Plus I will be posting a chapter every end of the week. Like Friday's?!Also I seem to have seen that another story has my Ocs name Kim…Which is weird but not uncommon I mean who doesn't love the name kim to well kim hmmm. So please don't get mixed up or anything with how come theres another kim.


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry for the wait my fellow readers but I just wanted to be able to write this thing right and stuff plus I got sidetracked so..Ha sorry but please do enjoy this chapter!**

Kim sat in a chair that was located inside her living room staring at her wall. She was still going over the disagreement that she had with her well..What should she call him? A guest? A criminal? She sighed and touched her forehead in pain because a headache was starting to brew. She looked to her rug covered floor and sighed again. What had made such a cute guy like him to think so bitterly towards supers and why was he dressed like one if he hated them?

Those were the questions that plagued her mind as she stared at the floor. She moved her hand from her forehead and touched the floor as she mind whirled around. Who could she talk to right now? Her parents were out of question since they were far away on a trip. So she was really alone…..

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

She jumped from her seat falling onto her floor face first. Her glasses made a nasty crunch sound as she rolled to the side. "Ah, Oh no!" She cried as she stood up. She looked down and saw that her glasses lay ruined on the floor. She must have rolled onto them when she was trying to get up. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment of her stupidity. She brought shaky hands to the mess before her. She gathered the pieces from the floor sighing in sadness as she stood up to go the phone.

It was ringing off the hook nonstop.

She walked carefully towards the sound with an arm stretched out so that she wouldn't trip over something a she walked. Reaching her phone with success she grabbed the corded phone from her wall and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Kim it's me Helen. Um Violet just told me that you came over -" Oh no Helen knew that she had Buddy…This was it she was probably going to get in trouble with the law or something. She didn't even know why he was there in the first place anyways. So would she still get in trouble? "-to deliver the mail that got mixed up. And I wanted to say thank you and also check on you." She told Kim. Kim felt her hands start to sweat as she held the phone to her ear. "Um-Er Why um wouldn't I be Helen?" She asked with a slight nervous chuckle.

She really wasn't use to lying very much. She was always the one to tell the truth no matter what because she hated having the feeling of always being watched or maybe found out…..She felt a shiver go down her spine as she thought about it.

"Well I think it's something I would like to tell you face to face Kim." She answered back. Kim swallowed the lump that was starting to develop in her throat. She looked over to the door where her guest was to make sure the door was still closed before she turned around and brought the phone closer to her ear and mouth. "Does it have to deal with Violet dressed up as a super?" She whispered into the phone. There was silence on the other end before she finally got answer. "Yes and about someone else but like I said I would feel more um acceptable for me and comfortable if I can talk to you face to face. Would right now be good?" She asked. Kim tighten her hand on the phone an almost audible gasp escaped her mouth. What should she do? She had that person in her room right now and the way he acted around supers…..Gosh what should she do?

"Um actually I'm kinda busy…Because um I have a guest with me right now and he-the person is kinda ill." She told her hoping that she would believe her. Please….

"Oh Okay well then how you come over to the hotel that were going to be staying at then?" She asked. Kim almost felt herself say thank god but she held it in and said that it would be fine. Then Helen gave her the address of the hotel and what room number to go to. She placed the phone back to the wall and sighed yet again.

"Who did you call?"

Kim turned around quickly to see Buddy holding onto the doors frame. He had a firm frown on his lips and a twitch on his left eye that wouldn't stop. He pushed off the door frame and headed towards her. His heavy footsteps the only sound that echoed around the room. She backed slowly away from him the paper held tightly in her right hand. "I didn't call anyone they actually…Um called me." She answered the angered man before her.

He made to her and grabbed her left wrist tightly bringing her to stop. "Did they now? How do I know that you aren't lying lady?" He asked as his grip tighten on her left wrist. She brought her right hand onto his hand that held hers. "I promise I didn't call anyone! It was just a friend of mine!" She told him looking into his bright blue eyes.

He leaned in closer to her face and he seemed to be examining her face. His eyes were going back and forth to her eyes or to her hands and the repeat of a different body part. Intill he released her wrist and turned from her. He walked with a bit of a limp as he made his way back into the room. She felt her whole body relax as he disappeared into the room.

She was wondering if she should follow after him? Or just leave him alone? She placed the paper of the address in a well hidden place so that he wouldn't find it and walked towards the bedroom. She then walked towards the doorframe and peeped around it. The red head was seated at the edge of the bed hunched over with his face in his hands. He seemed to be muttering something into his hands.

"_Super….Weapons…that stupid lady"_

Kim decided it was best if she didn't actually go in there. She could tell when a person wanted there alone time and that was right now. Just standing at the doorway she could feel the aura of despair and sadness and a trace of angry. But yet she didn't want to leave him like this… She took a deep breath before taking a step inside the room. "Buddy are-" He sat up from his hunched over position and looked over to her. "What?" He asked.

Kim felt her backbone disappear as quickly as it appeared. "Uh nothing I-Err-I'll be over there if you need to talk or something." She told him before disappearing from the door way and back into the safety net of her living room. "Wait." If she had truly been afraid she wouldn't have heard it but she did and it sounded like he was calling her back into the room. She made her way back to the room that was holding her guest? The criminal? He was staring at her as she entered the room. Her heart was beating like crazy as she made her way to the chair and sat down.

"I need some clothes."

Kim felt herself explode in the inside of her mind….He just wanted some new clothes. She slapped her forehead with her hand and felt even more embarrassed when he stared at her with a raised brow. She stood up from her seat and smiled weakly. "I'll just go get you some clothes…."


End file.
